It's Truly A Beautiful World
by TheInevitableWriter
Summary: All England wanted to do was to make his cooking better. But Due to a Wrong chant, things go wrong. Very Wrong. Watch the Adventures of all nations as The other Gender. Suckish Summary Collab with A Best Friend. Hetalia Genderbend, Super slight pairings to None at all, and A LOT Of Nation OCs. Don't like, Don't read. T-for slight Foul language. *DISCONTINUED*


_**HAI FRIENDS! It's Me Inevitable, And Welcome to my first Hetalia and Collaboration fanfiction! I am joined here by my friend, the amazing Sammy-mommy-momma dumma boo boo.**_

_It's just, Sammy. Hi Everyone!_

_**Whatever. So, I worked on the prologue, as tradition it's only 600-800 words! More will come, note: pairings are BARELY in this fic, it will be like" so and so held hands and blah blah" It's just there to make you go "awww, so cute, okay back to the story." So, I hope you get my drill. *brings out drill and makes it go off.* **_

_Japan, if you may do the honors._

Japan: Neither Sam or Inevitaburr Owns Hetaria. If they did, there will be Moll (more) of China and Plussia-san. And there will be more characters/nations.

_**Alright, let it begin!**_

* * *

The rain pelted hard on my skin. I was soaking wet to the bone. Damn, the weather, why in the Queen's name did I not bring my umbrella?

As I fumbled getting my keys to the door, I still managed to open it, and I Slammed it shut as I entered my pristine mansion. I didn't even care. I slumped down on my Victorian couch, dampening the fabric; well I should get cleaning by tomorrow.

As I lied down reminiscing on another horrible day as England, this one topic spoke to my mind.

"Dude, your cooking tastes like Sandpaper! Wow, sucks to be you dude!" Oh god, Shut up you Stupid Freedom loving twit. "honhon~ l'Angleterre, I have never tasted such horrible cooking, non~" God damnit shut up you bloody frog arse! "Ai-ya, Sorry to say Britain, but Even Japan's cooking is better than yours, aru!" Even you, China?

Does everyone hate me and my cooking?

Yes, I could be sometimes stern and a jerk (_**a/n: pfft, yeah sometimes…anyways**_) but I think they're taking the insults too far, aren't they? This is it, I no longer approve!

I head down to my basement, grabbing a few Candles, red chalk, my favorite spell-casting cloak and some spell books. I can feel the presence of my magical friends behind me as I am drawing the pentagram and placing the candles at each point of the star.

As I started to sing the chant, the Pentagram grows brighter and brighter.

"_To the horrible spirits of the earth._

_May they be written off the face of the world._

_My superiority amongst them shall swell; I shall release the beauty from hell."_

_Wait, that's the wrong ch- __**BOOM**_

**~Omniscient POV~**

England, being the England that he is. Had said the wrong chant, this spell also wouldn't just effect the caster, but everyone else he wanted to curse. In this case the Axis and Allied Powers.

A green ray exploded and burst out from the center of the Pentagram, this knocked England out and the other nations.

_~AMERICA POV~_

I was on Tony's Spaceship Picking up some Food at McDonald's. A few weird looks, and whispers later, I headed home. But on my way a green light flashed, I was knocked out and I felt like I was floating, the last thing I heard was a crash and then I lost my consciousness.

_~China POV~_

I was building another Chinese restaurant in the Philippines. Ahh...How great was it to be back here, after that fight with Maria (Philippines OC Name.) With her islands, I've been trying not to go back here, but she was in need of business, so I gave her some, this restaurant was all for her.

My trail of thought was cut off as a giant ray of green light burst in front of my eyes, and sent everyone in a panic. I still got a glimpse of the costruction site and everything was fine, all the workers were shocked that nothing bad happened. And then I passed out completely.

~Russia POV~

Latvia was running around trying to escape Russia's forceful push on his head. He failed but he stopped on his tracks, not by Russia but by a green light, the Green light passed through Russia and he passed out, Latvia was surprised that it just completely went through him and nothing bad happened,

~Canada POV~

He was eating pancakes. Passed out. Done. Hang in there Canada, I'll give you attention soon…

~Axis (Germany) POV~

"Italia can you please fix your running!" I screamed as we continued training by my house after the meeting. Japan was panting hard from all the laps I made him do. Italy wouldn't be proper, he's walking like a snail. "Is zat ze British troops I see?" I screamed. Yeah, that's something to make Italy run.

"Ve~ British troops, AHHHHH!" He screamed zooming away. Ah good, my work here is done.

I saw Italy coming back to where I was standing, he was getting closer, and then he tackled me. He went behind my back as he started waving his white flag like a pansy.

And then I heard rumbling. "Italia, what do you think you're doing!" I asked. "Ge-Germany I'm scared." Look, I get that he's always scared bu- "Uh, Doitsu-san, look." Japan said, terrified. I then looked to where he was pointing.

A giant cloud of some ray-type green was going near us. I ran, the two other nations did the same. Italy was running past me, Japan slightly by my back. I then felt getting pushed back by some unusual force.

The last things I heard was "Not the cat, puhrees. From Japan and, "AHHHH! GERMANYYYY!" From Italy and then I heard two loud thumps. And then I passed out.


End file.
